1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary thermal printer for using a detachable cassette, more particularly to a stationary thermal printer mounted on a printer body as a station for using a detachably loadable cassette on the station, the cassette integrally containing a webbed label and a platen roller therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. Sho 63-107905 discloses a label printer having a printer body with a print section that performs the print work by pressing against a thermal head, i.e., pressure is formed between the printer head and a platen roller. The thermal head is biased by an elastic member so as to press against the platen roller. A cassette integrally houses the platen roller and also houses a webbed label form or printed form to be fed into the print section.
In this conventional printer, when unloading the label cassette 59 from the printer body, it is necessary to manually separate the thermal head 8 of the printed section 3 from the platen roller 7 by manually operating a lever 11. In contrast, when loading the label cassette 59 again on the printer body, it is necessary to load the cassette so as to insert an end of the label form webbed in the label cassette into a gap between the thermal head 8 and platen roller 7. In the conventional printer as noted above, however, a disadvantage is that the label form is often broken by contacting it against a sharp corner of the thermal head on the label, or the thermal head can be damaged by knocking the cassette up against the thermal head during the replacement work of the cassette, since, when taking out the cassette from the printer body, the unloading of the cassette is done by manually moving the thermal head upwardly and then unloading. However, the thermal head is often backed to the lower position even though the thermal head was once moved to the upper position. Thus, many troubles may occur during the replacement of the cassette in a conventional stationary thermal printer.